


War-torn

by Nirmalneaners



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Character Death, Feels, Fucked Up, Hurt, Hurt Tony, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Ship It, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Going to Hell, I'm Sorry, M/M, No Sex, Oh My God, Sad Ending, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Tony Feels, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, What Have I Done, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-03-21 13:36:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13742028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nirmalneaners/pseuds/Nirmalneaners
Summary: 'There was a sharp intake of breath, and he didn’t know at first who it was, too in shock to even register until it echoed and got louder until it became the only thing he could focus on.'





	War-torn

He felt his shield tear through layers of metal like a sheet of paper, the sparks of perfect engineering searing into his gloves as he clutched at the rim with an iron grip. There was a sharp intake of breath, and he didn’t know at first who it was, too in shock to even register until it echoed and got louder until it became the only thing he could focus on. It wasn’t him, he realized. _It was Tony_.

He could hear his own heavy breathing seeping in, leaving no silence between their panting as he sat atop the suit. Tony stared up at him with his lips parted and eyes wide. Steve stared down, picked apart the flecks from his brown irises until he saw more than he could handle. Pain. _Fear._ Tony _feared_ him, a look so evident and so _wrong_. It etched wrinkles deep into his skin, deep ridges contorted his face in a way Steve never wanted to see. And it was aimed at him. It was _because_ of him.

Before even thinking he ripped the shield from the reactor and the sound of metal giving way echoed around them. And then it hit him. He barely heard the agonizing huff as he focused in on the red liquid tarnishing the silver of his trademark colors.

 _“No,”_ He whispered, throwing the shield as far as he could. “No, no, no!”

Steve quickly lent forward, his hands near but not daring to touch as Tony panted loudly, managing to get himself up on one arm. Blood started to trail from his chest piece at that angle, dripping and staining the snow as his head hung more and more towards the floor. It was sudden when he collapsed back, Steve catching him and wrapping his arm around Tony’s shoulders. He clutched his face with his other hand, frantically smoothing over his cheek and lifting his face up to look at him, his gut clenching at the drying blood that had collected at the corners of his mouth.

“Tony?” he heard his voice crack, felt the cold numbing him. He knew the cold wasn’t the only thing to blame, though. “I-“

  _-never wanted to hurt you._ He never even wanted to fight. He couldn’t understand any of it, how they ended up here. _Why._ His eyes were half-lidded, the usual arrogance and mischief faded into a dull absence. Steve wanted to smack him back, he wanted a snarky remark. A flash of white teeth. _Fuck._ He wanted _Tony_.

“I’m sorry. I’m sorry.” He whispered, wrapping his arm tighter around that godforsaken suit. He bought tony into his chest, his hand stroking brown hair as he pressed his lips to a sweaty forehead. His own eyes clenched shut. “This is all my fault, I’m sorry.”

He doesn’t know how long he sat there before Bucky pulled him away, or when he started crying. But he will never forget lips he had known for so long not kiss back.


End file.
